The present invention relates to a photo easel. More particularly, the invention relates to a photo easel for maintaining photographic enlarging paper in position for exposure in making enlargements.
Photoeasels of the type described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,996, issued to Baker on Apr. 24, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,094, issued to Konopka on Mar. 11, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,812, issued to Nitz on Sept. 27, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,049, issued to Whitelatch on Dec. 24, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,644, issued to Craig on Oct. 7, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,844, issued to Pittman on June 6, 1972.
Objects of the invention are to provide a photo easel of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably for a photographer to focus, crop and practice technique under an enlarger, save paper, enable multisized prints to be made on a single sheet of paper, permit the use of as many masks as desired to provide versatility and to act as a photographic copyboard, print frame, contact sheet printer, artist's easel and drawing board.